The Deal
by lilabut
Summary: Jacob, Bella and a packet of jelly beans lead to a discussion and and a deal. ONE SHOT


I was given this awesome prompt_: Jake and Bells and a packet of jellybeans._

* * *

**The Deal**

"Seriously, Bells. How can you not like these?" Jacobs asked in disbelief, holding the red foil packet in his hand, shaking his head.

Bella groaned, propping herself up on her elbows on the ancient air mattress Jacob had put up in his garage so she would have a more comfortable place to sit. She had tried hard to keep the giggles at bay when, after a few days, the old blanket Jake had thrown over the mattress had slipped a bit, and the little mermaid had grinned up at her.

For Jacob's sake, she dearly hoped that Quil and Embry would never dare a glance beneath that blanket.

"I just don't like them. I never remember which ones are supposed to taste like what and then I eat the gross ones," she tried to explain, looking up at Jacob who looked a bit gloomy, towering over her with the packet in his hands.

"I bought them at the supermarket, you know," he mumbled, sitting down on the concrete floor in front of her, his long legs crossed.

"What?" Bella asked, a little confused by Jake's comment.

"I said I bought them at the supermarket. Not at Dragon Alley or whatever. They won't taste like vomit or something."

"Diagon Alley."

"Hmm?"

"It's Diagon Alley. You said Dragon Alley," Bella corrected him, wondering if she had just dismissed Jacob's favorite candy as her least favorite. He looked a bit offended.

"Whatever. I never read _Harry Potter_," Jake said, shrugging his shoulders. He opened the packet, two small beans dropping onto the floor.

"You what?" Bella asked in disbelief, sitting up straight on the mattress now.

Jacob shoved the two red beans into his mouth, looking at Bella without the flicker of an emotion on his face.

"See? Cherry. What's wrong about cherry flavour?"

"You never read _Harry Potter_?" Bella completed her question, watching as a green bean disappeared in Jacob's mouth.

Jacob shook his head.

"Lime. Don't get what's so bad about that, either."

"How can you never have read _Harry Potter_?" Bella continued to ask, a little angry at his lack of elaborate response.

"I never really cared about little boys with glasses and wands, you know," he explained mechanically, throwing a pink bean into the air, catching it with his mouth a second later, "Strawberry. Again, nothing bad about that."

Bella groaned in disbelief.

"It is _not_ about little boys with glasses and wands, and stop saying it as if it were something dirty"

"That's not what I meant, that's _your _dirty mind talking, Bells. And if it's not about little boys with glasses and wands, there is nothing bad about these," he said, pointing to the half-empty packet in his hand, "Grape. I can think of a million things worse."

"Will you read _Harry Potter_ if I eat one of those things?" Bella asked, eager to fill this hole in Jacob's education.

He snorted.

"That's a pretty unfair trade, Bells. It's like… seven books for one tasty jelly bean. You don't honestly expect me to agree, right?"

Bella huffed in frustration. He was right. Chewing on her bottom lip, she tried hard to come up with something – _anything_ – to get him to read.

A sudden tickling feeling below her nose momentarily distracted her, the loud sneeze echoing in the garage. Bella felt her entire body swaying, the air mattress below her shaken by her outburst of air.

And suddenly Bella had a plan.

"Will you read _Harry Potter_ if I promise not to tell Quil and Embry about Ariel?" she asked sweetly, suppressing a smug grin when Jacob dropped the jelly bean in his hand, frozen in shock.

"W-what?" he asked, swallowing deeply.

"I know what I'm sitting on, Jake. I don't mind. But I thought maybe Quil and Embry would be interested."

"That's mean, Bells," Jacob groaned.

" I know. But you made fun of me. Deal?"

"Okay," Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Give me one of those, for crying out loud," Bella finally groaned, reaching out her hand, shaking her head a little when Jacob's face lit up with joy as she stuck the small bean into her mouth.

"Urgh, liquorice!"

Bella's disgusted moan and spitting sound was drowned out by Jacob's bursting laughter, and when they stopped wresting across the ground a few minutes later, numerous bright jelly beans lay scattered all around them.


End file.
